Housing
'Q': What is the going rate for houses? What is the cheapest or most expensive I can purchase? A: The standard is 5,000 gold pieces per square. There is a limit of 6 x 6. * 2 x 2 area: 20,000 gp * 2 x 3 area: 30,000 gp * 2 x 4 area: 40,000 gp * 3 x 3 area: 45,000 gp * 3 x 4 area: 60,000 gp * 4 x 4 area: 80,000 gp 'Q': Where is housing available? How does it fit in? A: Anywhere it makes sense. Any uncontested area is open for housing. While you can pretty much build a house anywhere, it requires approval of the Builder Admin. There are certain special conditions that may cause the house cost more than normal or may get the house rejected. Please speak with the Builder Admin before creating areas that have these conditions. * Creating a new structure in an already existing area: 5,000 gp / square * New area required specifically for house entrance: 10,000 gp / square :- Additional areas added to the module specifically for a player house will be EXCEEDINGLY RARE. Additional factors outside of gold cost will be considered before allowing this. Added areas add size to the module and minimize what can be added as general content for all to enjoy. * Extra floors (in addition to the regular cost of tile-squares): 10,000 gp / extra floor These special conditions must be given to the Admin Builder. The Admin does not have to charge extra, but some of these conditions will make the house less likely it is to go into the module, so be careful. 'Q': Who is building my house? A: The person you should consider first is yourself. If you are inexperienced with building houses now would be a good time to study up. If you are truly uninterested in the Aurora Toolset then you have to find a willing builder to work for you. Player housing is not a service, it is a gift! So enjoy! 'Q': What is the ideal Player House for MD? A: Be laconic in your buildings. The first thing to consider is the number of areas. The more areas in the module the more time it takes to load. It is suggested that only a single area be used for a player house. Size is also important, but only after the number of areas. A good idea is to have multiple floors in the same module area. Tiles a huge and clunky: Placeables are truly where the art lies. Do not over-use them, though. They require server memory. A restriction of no more than 2 to 3 placeables per tile average will be enforced. The best advice one can give is: Be Laconic. Don't beat around the bush; get to the point. If you character loves a topic, have a theme, but don't go overboard. Your character has to live there after all. NPCs in the area ( when granted and should be exceedingly rare ) are to be spawned not placed and are NOT to have a walk path. This eats up server resources. 'Q': What about the locks? A: There is no official policy on locks (yet), so this is entirely up to the player who owns the building. The most popular choice is having one or multiple keys that are required to enter the building. 'Q': What if I want my house to be more than an ooc sanctuary? A: Leaving your doors open to the Pick Lock skill is neither necessary nor is it encouraged. Any breaking and entering would either require your consent or a DM's approval. Making unwelcome guests more welcome is a good way of promoting interaction around the house. Supply a pick and bash lock DC oocly in the door/house's description. Category:Building